THE Devil In You
by FansofCenaton
Summary: Steven and Reema are back. Drama lies ahead in thier relationship. Also thier friends are back. They are hiding something. *CENTON TOO*


HIYA how my readers doing? Are yall ready for a new story? I am! Basically the Sequel of Masquerade.. All orginial Characters including New ones…. Wade Barrett will be with Shelby.. Kandy also is new she is will be with Ted Dibiase and Ginger will be with Miz As others you know Centon stays the same!

Summary: Steven and Reema have been dating a year, things have changed Steven has had some problems and its tearing her apart. Will she help him in time or will things destroy their relationship?

It has been a year and Reema and Steven have been together it was the best relationship Reema has been in a long time. She was happy that she finally got the one msn she always wanted. He was her best friend and everything she could ask for. "Hey Shelby", Reema said onto her phone. "Yeah everything is great, how are you and Mr. Barrett slick hair himself doing", she laughed. "That's great to hear Steven and I will be over later for the party" she said bye and then hung up. During that year all of her friends have either met someone or started dating.

Shelby has been with Wade Barrett another fellow superstar of theirs, Courtney has been seeing Mike Mizanin and Kandy her new best friend who came into the WWE a few months earliar is dating the one and only Ted Dibiase. Her friends were happy, she was happy she couldn't ask for anything more. Just recently her brother John Cena asked Randy Orton to marry him so they agreed to throw a Engagement party for the two. Reema was happy for her brother, he found someone who suits him well, Randy was a great guy, he was a sweetheart and a good friend to her. "Reema", Steven yelled.

"Yes, Steven", Reema said coming out of space. "Have you seen my shirt", he asked looking from halfway down the stairs. "Which one babe", she asked. "my favorite one the black one with white stripes going across", he said. "Yeah I need to iron it I'll be up in a second", she said getting up and coming up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "I love you", he whispered. "I love you too", she said grabbing the iron and plugging it in. "Now will you leave me to this so I can give you your shirt", she laid out the table and grabbed his shirt and started ironing it.

"I'm going to get in the shower", Steven said closing the door behind him. 15 minutes later Reema laid his shirt on the bed and his pants and went to the closet to grab her dress she was going to wear. "Steven baby come on we are going to be late", she knocked on the door. "Steven", she knocked again. Reema still heard the shower and just shrugged her shoulders and sat on the chair and put her hair in a pony tail and curled the rest of the pieces down. She finished doing her makeup and looked up in the mirror and saw Steven staring at her.

"Shit babe don't scare me like that", she got up and went to him. He stood still just staring into space. "Steven babe u okay", she looked at him. He then moved his head down and stared into her eyes. "YOU", he said. "Me what", she looked at him. His eyes were all dark and confused. "Steven what's wrong with you", she said going back to the bed and getting her dress. She undressed and put her dress on and then looked at him he still hasn't moved. "STEVEN", she said again. "Bitch", he screamed running to her and grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "YOU", he slapped her and she fell to the ground. She grabbed her right cheek and fell to the ground. "What", she looked at him. "Oh god Reema", he went to her and she looked into his eyes. "Steven", she whispered in tears. He kissed her forehead. "Reema I'm so sorry", he said hugging her. She just held him and then looked at him. He looked at her face and it was bruised from the slap. "Don't worry about it let's go", she said getting up fixing herself.

"Why do you put up with me", he asked getting his shirt on. "Steven I know you don't do that stuff on purpose you have a problem and I love you and I'm going to stay by your side and help you", she grabbed his hand and kissed it. "What if", he stopped? "What if nothing come on let's go", she powdered her face some more as the bruise wouldn't show. She grabbed her purse and her Steven walked out the door to the party.

ALRIGHT! First Chapter Done! Kinda short. Just the beginning More to come.. Next Chapter John notices the bruise! He Confronts her! SOOO GET READY FOR A FUN/DRAMA Story!


End file.
